


Best Mates

by LilyK



Category: Inspector George Gently, The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Chance encounter between two men with talk of the past and the future.





	Best Mates

"May I sit down?" Gently enquired, glancing around the overcrowded pub. "It seems most of the places are taken. If you don't mind, that is." 

"Not at all," the dark-haired man answered. "Sit a spell." 

"Thanks." Gently eased into the seat, favouring his left leg. 

"Bit of a rough day, was it?" the man said, nodding at Gently's leg. "Name's Bill. Bill Bodie." 

"George Gently. And yes, it was." 

"You're a copper." 

George took a sip of his beer. "How can you tell?" 

Bill shrugged. "You have that world-weary look about you, mate. We all have it at our ages." 

"Let me buy you a drink." Gently saw the man take his measure, and while he let his table mate decide on his offer, he smiled. "In thanks for letting me share your table." 

"Isn't my table at all. I'm only one of the multitude." 

Gently laughed. "What will you have?" He glanced at the man's almost empty glass.

"Seltzer." 

"Nothing stronger? Forgive me, I'm a cop, as you so rightly noticed. I'm always questioning everybody. Old habit." Gently cast a smile at his table mate. "I didn't mean to pry." 

Bill nodded, raising his glass. "I know the way of it. Too much hard drink. Ruins a man, it does." 

"Oh, most definitely," Gently rose and made his way through the crowded room to the bar and ordered himself another half and his new friend a seltzer. He nodded his thanks to the bar man and returned to the table, observing his companion on the way. 

Handsome fellow, if one took notice of those things. Those dark blue eyes must bring the women to him. 

"Here you are, friend." 

"Cheers." 

The men drank in friendly silence until Bill cleared his throat. "It's my boy's birthday today." 

"Congratulations. How old is the lad?" 

"I'm not the one needing any congratulations," Bill said shortly before he took a sip of his drink. "He took off a long time ago. At least one of us had the brains to get out while the going was good." 

Gently didn't respond to the anger. The man who shared his table was hurting tonight, and his injury was to his heart, not to his leg, as Gently's was. 

Bill gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry to snap like that. Not your fault, nor your business." 

"No, it isn't." Gently drank. "I have a son as well. He's grown now. He'll be twenty after the next new year." 

"Must be nice." 

"What's what?" 

"Having your boy around." 

Gently smiled. "It is quite pleasant, considering the start we had." Bill's gaze met his and with the man's full attention now riveted on him, Gently admitted, "I messed up quite badly a long time ago. Got his mother pregnant and then didn't do the proper thing. She had to fend for herself for many years and my Ray was quite the tearaway for a while. I've tried to make amends and it has helped both of us a great deal. He's straightened out this past year. Talks about being a copper now." 

Gently saw Bill's eyes widen with understanding. Everyone had a story to tell, Gently reckoned. He enjoyed his beer and waited. 

"I hit the boy. I was a stinking drunk and took it out on my BJ -- Bill Junior. Wasn't his fault his mum died and left me with four little ones to raise. Cancer. He was the oldest and took the worst of it." 

"I'm sorry." 

"No need. I'm the one who's sorry. Don't blame the lad. He took off when he was barely fourteen. Haven't seen him since." 

"And today is his birthday?" 

"Yup. He's eighteen today." 

"I'm sure he's a fine lad." 

Bill sighed. "I hope so. I gave up the drink a few years ago. Keep a regular job now. The girls have married and have families. But still... I've wanted to set things right with him." 

"You've tried to locate him?" 

"Yeah, even hired a private investigator, but no luck." 

"I know things will work out." 

"How's that?" 

Gently shrugged. "No reason. Just a feeling. One of these days, our lads will be great friends." 

Bill grinned and lifted his glass. "Here's to you and your feelings. I pray they're correct." 

Gently hoisted his glass and tapped it to Bill's. "To best mates."


End file.
